


Erityiset

by Sisilja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, Remus elää, Suomi | Finnish, romantiikkaa, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Toisilleen he ovat erityiset, vaikeuksista huolimatta.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Remus Lupin





	Erityiset

**Author's Note:**

> Ficci sijoittuu vaihtoehtoiseen todellisuuteen siten, että Remus selviytyi sodasta elossa.
> 
> Esiluvusta kiitos [Beelsebuttille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt)!
> 
> Rowling omistaa oikeudet hahmoihin ja maailmaan. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

Kaikki on hyvin. Sota on ohi. Elämä saa vihdoin alkaa uudelleen.  
  
Nevillestä tuntuu, että aika kiitää hänen ohitseen. Hän on nuori, ei edes kahtakymmentä, mutta hän tuntee itsensä vanhaksi. Tarpeeksi vanhaksi ja silti liian nuoreksi. Ikä on kirous, jota ei kumoa mikään, ellei sitten kuolema, mutta sellaista Neville ei mieti.  
  
Hänellä on nuoresta iästään huolimatta ollut jo loistokkaita hetkiä elämässään. Yhden terävän tuokion ajan hän oli osana valoa; taistelua ja voittoa. Hän auttoi Harrya kukistamaan Voldemortin, ja ehkä tällainen uroteko saa hänet säilymään paksuissa kirjoissa lyhyenä mutta ikuisesti elävänä mainintana. Hän saattaa olla kuolematon.  
  
Hän ei vain tiedä, kuinka elää elämänsä nyt, kun pitäisi todella elää – olla villi ja vapaa ja niin kadehdittavan nuori. Neville ei välitä suurista suunnitelmista, ja hetkessä eläminenkin tuntuu olevan muita varten. Ainakaan hän ei nauti riennoista, ei muista milloin sitä kävi viimeksi Harryn ja Ronin kanssa kaljalla. Ei kai heilläkään ole enää turhan paljon aikaa hänelle, molemmilla avovaimot ja auvoisa elämä. Neville ei ole edes miettinyt tyttöystäviä. Hannah kysäisi viime kuussa treffeille, tavallaan ainakin, mutta ei saanut Nevilleltä kunnollista vastausta.  
  
Kaikki sellainen kuulostaa tietyllä tapaa ihan mukavalta, oma perhe ja vilkas sosiaalinen elämä. Silti Neville työntää sen mieluummin vähän tuonnemmas tulevaisuuteen, ehkä sitten joskus kun. Hän ei tiedä, mitä se tarkoittaa, eikä oikeastaan edes välitä. Hänhän on nuori, nuori. Koko elämä on edessä, ei se mihinkään katoa, jos Neville istuu hetkeksi alas eikä ota uusia askelia.  
  
Remuksella on lämmin nauru.  
  
Se ei ole ensimmäisiä asioita, johon Neville miehessä herää, mutta se viimeistään hänet herättää. Hän tajuaa, että etsiminen on ollut turhaa. Eihän oikeaa tarvitse etsiä, vaan se tulee luo.  
  
Remuksen silmät katsovat Nevilleä varoittavasti. _Ei meitä ole oikeasti olemassa. Meillä ei ole mahdollisuutta olla olemassa._  
  
Neville sormeilee puolityhjää teekuppiaan. Ei, se on puoliksi täynnä, hänen täytyy vain uskaltaa toivoa. Hän siemaisee vähän. Liikaa hunajaa, jälkimaku turhan makea.  
  
Remus sanoi kerran olevansa iloinen siitä, että Neville jaksaa päivästä toiseen jutella, kuunnella, vaikka eivät he ole puhuneet Dorasta enää pitkään aikaan. Eivät sitten ensimmäisen juttutuokion, jos Neville muistaa oikein. He ovat puhuneet oikeastaan kaikesta muusta kuin Dorasta. He puhuvat yhteisistä ystävistä, Remus kertoo kelmivuosista ja Neville kuuntelee mieluummin kuin puhuu. Hän huomaa rauhoittuvansa, kun saa vain sulkea silmänsä ja kuunnella Remuksen ääntä, tasaista virtaa, joka soljuu varmasti eteenpäin. Välillä Neville sanoo jotain älykästä väliin, toivoo sen saavan Remuksen pysähtymään hetkeksi nauramaan. Nauru saa hänet tavattoman onnelliseksi, tuntemaan itsensä halutuksi ja hyväksytyksi.  
  
Elämä on hyvää niin kauan, kun kumpikaan heistä ei mieti liikaa. Jossain vaiheessa jommaltakummalta lipsahtaa, että kaikki tuntuu yhdessä paremmalta. Ja kun toinen myöntää saman, ovat he äkkiä keskellä vaikeuksien vyyhtiä.  
  
_”Et kai sinä ole unohtanut –”  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän, missä mennään.”  
  
”Et sinä ole nuori. Minä olen vanha.”  
  
”Ei tehdä tästä mitään, mitä se ei ole.”  
  
”Naisen kanssa sinulla olisi helpompaa.”  
  
”Me olemme kuvitelmaa, toive toisenlaisesta tulevaisuudesta.”  
  
”Minä välitän. Tavattomasti. Älä luule, etten välitä.”_  
  
Neville ei ole tyhmä. Remuksesta hän on jopa älykäs. Silti Neville tuntee itsensä tyhmäksi, kun ei aina osaa valita oikeita sanoja ja vaatii toisinaan Remukselta liikoja. Remus menee itseensä, hän on tässä se vastuullinen osapuoli. Mikään, mikä voi olla hänen syytään, ei voi olla Nevillen vika.  
  
He eivät ole lausuneet ääneen minkään maailman totuuksia, ja silti Neville tietää, että hän on Remukselle erityinen. Niin Remuskin on hänelle. Hän ei vain ole aivan varma, kohtaavatko nämä kuvat vai kuvitteleeko jompikumpi liikoja.  
  
”Minä en ole sellainen kuin sinä luulet”, Neville yrittää. Ehkä uhma saa Remuksen myöntämään jotain konkreettista.  
  
_Siinä tapauksessa en taida ansaita tätäkään vähää_ , Remus sanoo silmillään. Suu vastaa ainoastaan: ”Niin, emmehän me ole edes kunnolla tutustuneet.”  
  
_”Minä olen tiennyt sinut jo kauan.”  
  
”Minä haluan oppia tuntemaan sinut paremmin.”  
  
”Minä haluan sinut, mutten tiedä miten.”  
  
”Muista, meidän ei kuulu muuttua miksikään.”  
  
”En minä sinua pelkää.”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitsekaan.”  
  
”Minä tarvitsen sinua.”  
  
”Olet tärkein.”_  
  
Neville ei tiedä, mitkä sanoista kuuluvat hänelle, mitkä Remukselle. Ei kai sillä ole väliäkään. He sopivat säännöt jo alussa ja ovat siten samaa mieltä kaikesta. Silti Neville huomaa välillä pohtivansa vaihtoehtotodellisuuden antamia mahdollisuuksia. Hänhän haluaa rakastaa ja tulla rakastetuksi, mitä väärää sellaisessa on?  
  
Hyvin paljon. Liikaa. Rakkaus on väärin jo itsessään, se on väärin muotoiltua ja aivan liian vahva sana. Ei tässä ole kyse rakkaudesta, ei vielä.  
  
Neville pyytää anteeksi liian monta kertaa. Remus hymyilee hienoisesti, pyörittää päätään. Eihän tässä ole mitään anteeksipyydettävää. Asiat vain tapahtuvat.  
  
Neville nyökkää, epäröi hetken. ”Saanko silti sanoa jotain?”  
  
”Kerro”, Remus kehottaa.  
  
”Olet tärkeä ja välitän sinusta, ihan sama, miten tässä käy. Ja tässä käy hyvin.”  
  
”Optimisti.” Remus on huvittunut, mutta vain puolittain. Äänestä kuultaa huoli, tai sitten Neville ylitulkitsee.  
  
”Minä haluan olla. Me voitettiin jo sota.”  
  
Remus huokaa, ehkä väsymyksestä, ehkä jostain muusta. _Sota oli vasta alkua_ , tämän silmät supattavat. Ne kertovat Nevillelle paljon sellaista, mitä Remus ei ikinä sano ääneen. Joku voisi väittää, että Neville on lahjakas päättelemään, lukemaan rivien välejä, mutta totuus saattaa olla jotain muuta. Ehkä hän on naiivi, hyväuskoinen hölmö, joka ei näe maailmaa niin kuin se näkee hänet. Hän näkee ainoastaan Remuksen lupauksia kuiskivan katseen, ja maailma on heidän. Teekupit jäävät tyhjinä pöydälle, kumpikaan ei piittaa. Voihan ne tiskata myöhemmin ja täyttää pian uudelleen entistä kirkkaammalla juomalla, piripintaan asti. Pohjaa ei olekaan.  
  
Remus ei väsy ottamaan Nevilleä kotiinsa, antaa hänen viettää siellä öitään silloin tällöin. Sohvassa on jo ihmissudenmuotoinen kuoppa, sillä vieras tarvitsee pehmeän vuoteen ja Remus on kunnon isäntä. Neville ei väitä vastaan. Lakanat tuoksuvat Remukselta vaikka ovatkin suoraan pesusta. Jos peiton myttää kunnolla, voi tuntea toisen olevan sittenkin vieressä ja painautuvan kiinni. Välittävän estoitta.  
  
Erään yön jälkeen Neville kohtaa Remuksen aamiaispöydässä. Sinä aamuna Remus on aurinko, hymyilee ja nauraa enemmän kuin pitkään aikaan. Nevillestä se on kaunista, kovin kaunista. Hän toteaa sen ääneen. Remuksen nauru jäätyy ja katkeaa, tunnelma muuttuu vaivaantuneeksi.  
  
”Minun pitäisi varmaan lähteä”, Neville kuiskaa. _Kokonaan_ , hän lisää mutta äänettömästi.  
  
Remuksen kasvot ovat kaipausta.  
  
_”Minullakin on ikävä jo nyt. Miksi tämä on näin vaikeaa?”  
  
”Sinä teet siitä sellaista. Samalla tavalla kuin minäkin.”  
  
”Miksemme me voi vain olla? Onnellisia ja niin edespäin?”  
  
”Minä en odota sinulta mitään.”  
  
”Minä odotan. Minä odotan, että opin tekemään sinut onnelliseksi.”  
  
”Sinä teet, kaiken aikaa.”  
  
”Sinäkin minut.”  
  
”Rakastatko sinä minua?”_  
  
Remuksen kysymys on odottamaton, vaikka Neville kuvittelee sen ihan itse. Eikä hän osaa edes vastata.  
  
_”Minä en tiedä. Minä haluaisin. Rakastaa siis.”  
  
”Niin. Mutta se on vaikeaa. Minä olen vaikea.”  
  
”Kaikki ovat. Mutta miksi tämän pitäisi olla? Miksi meidän pitäisi olla vaikeita?”  
  
”Minä –”  
  
”En tahdo luopua.”  
  
”Se olisi viisainta.”  
  
”Entä jos minun ei tarvitse? Entä jos et rakastakaan? Entä jos minä en rakasta? Siis sillä tavalla? Tämä voi olla jotain muuta.”  
  
”Mitä se olisi?”  
  
”Erityistä. Jotain erityistä.”  
  
”Minä en odota sinun rakastavan minua.”  
  
”Sinä et halunnut viedä tätä mihinkään. Ei siis viedä, ei liikuta. Pysytään näin.”  
  
”Jos sinä toivot sitä.”  
  
”Minä vain toivon, ettet katoa.”  
  
”Minä en ole lähdössä mihinkään.”_  
  
Remus pitää sanattoman lupauksensa, vaikka tulevaisuus ei ole ikinä ollut epävarmempi. Neville tutkii tunteitaan, mutta päättää pitää ne omana tietonaan, piilottaa vihjeitä servietin alle.  
  
Eihän hän ole varma, rakastaako.


End file.
